This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus utilized in the completion of hydrocarbon wells, and is particularly directed to methods for reducing the amount of drilling time and associated expense associated with hanging casing or tubing within a previously installed concentric outer casing.
There is need for improvements in apparatus and method for installing casing strings in oil and gas wells, and which reduce time and cost of such installation.